What George Doesn't Noah...
" in Season 3 (ep.#27). |season = 3 |episode = 27 |overall = 55 |airdate = May 21, 2004 |code = 227 |imdb = tt0587253 |guests = Trevor Wright Johnny Pacar Steven Montfort |writer = Robert Borden |director = Joe Regalbuto |previous = "Wrecking Ball" |next = "Now George Noah Ex-Zack-Ly What Happened" (Season 3 finale) }} was the 27th episode of Season Three of George Lopez, also the 55th episode in the series. Wrutten by Robert Borden, the episode, which was directed by Joe Regalbuto, originally aired on ABC-TV on May 21, 2004. Synopsis Carmen's friend Noah goes to extremes to help Carmen keep her relationship with Zack a secret from her parents. But when George and Angie discover the truth, they become enraged. Episode summary Carmen pretends to break up with Zack and start dating a new boy named Noah, to cover up her relationship with Zack. George and Benny think Noah is cheating on Carmen, so they follow him to the movies and they find out he is gay. Noah comes over to their house and he accidentally lets it slip that Carmen is actually dating Zack. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest Starring *Trevor Wright as Zack Powers *Johnny Pacar as Noah *Steven Montfort as Police Officer Quotes :George: Come on, Angie. Last year, when I said we should go out for my mother's birthday, I meant so that she couldn't find us. :Zack: Don't I get a kiss goodbye? :George: Sure, let me bend over and drop my pants! :Benny: It's like my mother always told me, "Get cheated on once, shame on them. Get cheated on twice...start putting out." ---- :Angie How did you know? ---- :George (after seeing Noah kiss a guy): Man, that kid's a player. He's just playing for the other team! ---- :Angie: How do you know? ---- :Angie Are you sure? :Benny: Oh yes. ---- :Angie (about Noah): He's a jock, he's probably afraid to come out so he's using Carmen as a cover. I can't begin to imagine what Noah must be feeling. :Benny: I don't need to imagine. I saw what he was feeling. It was 17 and muscular... :George: Mom! ---- :Noah Sighs Well, thank God, 'cause I thought you'd be mad at Carmen. :Angie: Why would we be mad at her? She can't help who she falls for. :Noah: Because she was sure you guys would freak if you knew she was seeing Zack. ---- :Noah said that Carmen is really dating Zack Powers and attempts to excuse himself :Noah: Look, I'm really sorry about this. I mean, you guys are so nice to me and your mother.. I really enjoyed meeting your mother, she was... :George (interrupting): Enough of your lies! Out! ---- :Noah said that Carmen is really dating Zack Powers :George: I am going to kill Carmen! :Angie: I'm tired of you leaving me out of everything. We are going to kill Carmen. :George: So we'll still have one kid left. :Angie: Max is a good boy. He will be our future. :walks out the door :Max (cheerfully): Well, I'm off to fail the fifth grade. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with George's name in the title